


A Day With The Bravest Man on 2 Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TL:DROwlson has to interview one of the MANY citizens of Duckburg so instead of The Manchild or McDuck. She chooses Donald Duck
Kudos: 22





	A Day With The Bravest Man on 2 Worlds

So we start are story at midnight Donald was heading out for snacks He was up late trying to get work Done on The Houseboat. He ran into Owlson who was out for basically the same reason but - The Houseboat & \+ Getting a story on the News. "So let's cross off Scrooge, Glomgold & any of Scrooge's Kids so that leaves Me with everyone else in Duckbur-" She bums into Donald "Sorry about that Mr.Duck wait Donald Duck? would you be interested of being on Duckburg News?." Owlson waited for an answer "Uhhhh sure The Houseboat is all fixed up I don't see why not." Just then you could hear some commotion going on in the front of the Store "Everyone get down & put your hands up." Donald got down and pulled Owlson down with Him "It's The Beagle Boys." Donald crawled over to the front of the store. "Donald what are you Doing?." She was trying to stay quiet "Doing what I do best." Donald got up & ran up to Burger Beagle & socked Him in the face knocking Him out in a instant Big Time tried to grab him but He just got a kick to the face. The other Beagles ran out of the Store. Donald pulled out His Cell & Called His good old friend Mrs. Crackshell. Owlson could tell this was gonna be a interesting one


End file.
